


Хорошо быть жирафом

by Darkness_Inside



Category: Music RPF, Песни на ТНТ | Pesni (TV 2018– …) RPF
Genre: Friends to Lovers, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 15:08:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18943444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkness_Inside/pseuds/Darkness_Inside
Summary: До Олега слишком долго доходит.





	Хорошо быть жирафом

— Нет, Даня, я же говорил, что натурал. И мыслей у меня таких не было. Нет, Даня, я лучше знаю, не надо спорить.

— Н-но тут пишут…

— Мало ли, что там пишут! Дай сюда планшет и спи, — Олег протянул руку, чтобы забрать у друга гаджет, на котором был открыт очередной фанфик — спасибо Сереге, который посвятил их в суть этого странного слова. — И что за глупости тебе в голову лезут!

— Н-но там все так описано, почти как есть, — продолжал гундеть Даниил, лишившись планшета с чтивом, — и те видео еще. Ты не можешь говорить, что это эффект слоу-мо и ч-чудеса монтажа. Никакой монтаж не сделает взгляд т-таким… таким, ну, ты п-понимаешь, Олеж.

— Даня! — терпение Олега лопнуло, и он прервал рассуждения Бурцева. — Я не буду обсуждать эту глупую тему, спи!

— Это все потому, что ты боишься себе признаться, — пробормотал Даня и, чувствуя, что поставил точку в их споре, с самодовольной улыбкой перевернулся на другой бок и закрыл глаза, оставляя Олега сидеть на собственной половине кровати с планшетом в руке.

Олег и в самом деле считал смешными домыслы фанатов, будто у них с Дынькой какие-то там отношения, взаимные чувства, любовь-морковь. Глупости какие! Терновому всегда, сколько он себя помнил, нравились исключительно девушки, и не мог же он вот так взять, и на середине третьего десятка влюбиться в мальчишку! Разве так бывает?

Разблокировав экран, Олег пробежался взглядом по строчкам и усмехнулся, хотя, наверное, стоило начать бить тревогу — в фанфике, который читал Даня, выдуманный Бурцев, начитавшись таких же фанфиков, решил воплотить их в жизнь и, во время совместной ночевки, начал приставать к Олегу. Который, конечно же, по законам жанра, был не против.

«Глупости», — подумал Олег. — «Данечка никогда бы так не поступил».

Выключив планшет и погасив свет, Терновой подоткнул Дане одеяло, чтобы его не продуло, и улегся рядом, на свою сторону кровати, конечно же.

Среди ночи Олег проснулся от того, что ему на лицо упала ледяная конечность Дани, который столько ворочался, что окончательно подмял под себя свое одеяло и теперь безбожно мерз, от этого ворочаясь еще сильнее.

— Да что ж с тобой делать, — проворчал Терновой, пытаясь вытянуть одеяло из-под озябшего тела, но то совершенно не хотело поддаваться.

Вспомнив, каким вредным и нудным становится болеющий Бурцев — один-в-один Макс, Олег отбросил всякие сомнения и, придвинувшись ближе к парню, накрыл его своим одеялом, вынужденно прислоняясь к холодной коже. Ощущение было не из приятных, но ради друга можно было и потерпеть. А Данечка ведь был его самым настоящим другом.

В следующий раз Олег проснулся от хлопка двери. Оторвав голову от подушки и с трудом разлепив глаза, он увидел почему-то смущенную Лену, будто она ворвалась к Терновому не в номер, а в душ.

— Простите, я звонила, стучала, но вы не подавали признаков жизни, пришлось брать ключ у администратора, — начала оправдываться она, еще больше удивляя Олега таким несвойственным поведением. — Я так понимаю, гулять вы не пойдете?

Гулять Олег не очень любил. Особенно в шумных компаниях. Особенно по утрам, когда все нормальные люди спят. Обычно, Лена — да и другие ребята — чуть ли не силком тащили его посмотреть очередную достопримечательность или просто красивое место, а тут Лена сама предложила не ходить — разве Терновой мог упустить такой замечательный шанс?

— Неа, — он одарил «маму Лену» довольной улыбкой и, не дожидаясь пока она уйдет, рухнул на подушку, проваливаясь в сон.

Причиной очередного пробуждения стало настойчивое копошение под боком и какой-то странный смешок. Олег разлепил глаза, встречаясь взглядом с Даней, который был почему-то ближе должного, да и смотрел с таким лицом, будто застал Тернового на месте преступления, а теперь ждал признания или хотя бы попытки оправданий.

— Что? — Олег попытался узнать, чего же от него ждут.

— Ничего, — все с той же самодовольной улыбкой ответил Даня и, вынырнув из-под руки Олега и из-под одеяла ушел в ванную.

И тут осознание настигло Олега, вернее даже, ударило в голову. Приняв сидячее положение, Терновой оглядел кровать, подтверждая собственные догадки — он лежал не на свой стороне, они были накрыты одним одеялом и, кажется, его рука лежала на Дане.

Другой бы на месте Олега запаниковал, но Олег знал, что Данечка умный мальчик и, если ему все объяснить, то тот все поймет и не будет придумывать себе всякое.

— Дань, ты все не так понял, — выкрикнул он в сторону ванной, откуда моментально показалась голова Даниила с зубной щеткой во рту. — Ты лежал на своем одеяле, пришлось тебя накрыть. Ты бы заболел.

Голова Бурцева вновь скрылась в дверном проеме, а через несколько мгновений он появился в комнате целиком, умытый и с уже ополоснутой зубной щеткой в руках.

— Не надо оправдываться, ты все правильно сделал, спасибо, — он пригнулся, чтобы положить щетку в ящик прикроватной тумбочки, — ты н-настоящий друг, Олеж, — искренне улыбнулся он, почему-то протягивая руку к Олегу и разлохмачивая его и без того лохматую после сна шевелюру. — Самый настоящий.

Олег не то чтобы волновался, но после слов Дани ему стало спокойнее. Теперь он точно знал, что Бурцев не воспринимает его заботу как нечто двусмысленное, а значит можно было не сдерживать свои порывы, ведь Данечка был еще таким маленьким и, как никто другой, нуждался в этой самой заботе, особенно находясь вдали от дома.

 

***

Был плюс в том, что иногда в очередной город они добирались не на самолете или на поезде. Уютный небольшой микроавтобус был полностью в их распоряжении — ребята могли по-настоящему расслабиться и отвлечься от незнакомых людей, которые обязательно их узнавали и норовили сфотографировать исподтишка. Они могли перестать держать «лицо» и быть собой даже больше, чем когда-либо.

Но, помимо этого очевидного преимущества, Олегу нравилось и другое — задумчиво смотреть в окно, складывая в голове слова в новые строчки, краем уха слушать разговоры ребят или просто отключаться от всех и слушать музыку. А еще он любил остановки у кафе с едой на вынос, где он мог сам, на свой вкус, из собственного кармана купить что-то особенно аппетитное и привлекательное, а потом, устроив привал в каком-нибудь красивом месте, насладиться каждым кусочком.

Именно этим Терновой и собирался заняться, усевшись на край покосившейся лавки, что стояла вместе с другими на залитой теплым солнцем полянке, совсем недалеко от дороги. Ребята расположились кто где, с не меньшим удовольствием налегая на пищу и радуясь, что наконец удалось передохнуть и поесть. У Дани, который примостился рядом, на коленях возвышалось целых два контейнера, да и энтузиазма было не меньше.

— Мне сказали, что это их фирменное б-блюдо, — поделился он с Олегом. — Выглядит оф-фигенно, я сразу две порции взял!

— А что там? — Терновой бросил взгляд на непонятного цвета салат, по виду которого он точно не мог назвать ни один компонент — слишком странно все выглядело.

— Я не спрашивал, — пожал плечами Даня.

— Зря, — медленно пережевывая свою еду, заметил Олег, — там может быть сыр.

— Нее, про сыр я всегда спрашиваю, его там точно нет, — обрадовался Даня и, набрав полную вилку непонятной массы, отправил ее в рот. И счастливое лицо моментально сменила недовольная гримаса.

Олег молча пригнулся и понюхал «фирменное блюдо» Дани.

— Пахнет тухлыми яйцами, — брезгливо заключил он. — Проверь второй контейнер.

— К-какая разница, — отплевавшись, загундел Бурцев, — они из одной посуды раскладывали.

Забросив оба контейнера и пластиковую вилку вместе с ними в мешок для мусора, он вернулся к Олегу и зло плюхнулся рядом, заставляя лавку протяжно заскрипеть и пошатнуться, намекая на свой почтенный возраст.

— Хочешь? — Терновой любил еду, особенно ту, что уже была в его тарелке, но наслаждаться ею под аккомпанемент голодного взгляда и томных вздохов было выше его сил.

— Хочу, но у меня вилки нет, — оживился Даня, который любил еду даже больше, чем Олег. Намного больше.

И что же делать с этим чудом, которое смотрит точь-в-точь как голодный птенец, разве что рот не раскрывает? Кормить, конечно же. Набрав полную вилку салата, Олег поднес ее к губам Дани и тот послушно открыл рот, снимая с нее кусочки пищи.

— Ооооой, как мило, — из-за спины послышался неровный строй девичьих голосов, но Олег был слишком занят, чтобы повернуться и посмотреть, что же они там увидели. Оставалось надеяться, что там была не какая-нибудь миленькая собачка, которую Терновой упустил из виду.

Набрав на вилку еще немного еды, Олег отправил ее себе в рот, пока Даня жевал, ну, а следующая порция опять досталась Данечке. Вот теперь он и правда походил на птенчика, ожидающего очередного вкусного червячка от мамы. Удовлетворенно улыбаясь, Олег таким же образом разделил оставшуюся часть салата с другом. Разумеется, половиной порции он не наелся, но и Даня голодным не остался. Да и в рюкзаке у него должен был оставаться шоколадный батончик как раз для такого случая, а значит, с задачей позаботиться о Дане он справился на ура.

 

***

Олег больше не мог доверять Дане, точнее, его выбору пищи. После недавнего казуса с протухшим салатом, он взял на себя ответственность следить за тем, что его друг ест и не остается ли он голодным из-за подобных недоразумений.

— Скоро у Дани отрастут татарские щечки, — хихикнул Хабиб, видимо предвкушая, как он будет эти самые щечки тискать.

— Не отрастут, — серьезно заявил Олег, с трудом удерживая в руках гору из разномастных контейнеров, — у него хороший обмен веществ, да и зарядку делать не ленится.

— Да ладно тебе, не переживай, шучу я, — почему-то пояснил Хабибка и ускорил шаг, догоняя идущего впереди Никиту.

Даня дожидался Олега у одного из столиков под открытым небом, где ребята решили перекусить. От нетерпения он даже сорвался с места, забирая часть контейнеров и заполняя ими стол.

— Что у нас на обед? — поочередно открывая крышки, спросил он и, не дожидаясь ответа, запустил пальцы внутрь.

И получил по рукам.

— Руки мыл?

— Д-да, — он растерянно посмотрел на Олега, — я же не з-зря здесь сидел.

— Тогда ешь, — улыбнулся Терновой, — только и мне оставь немного, а не как вчера.

— Просто яблочный пирог был о-о-очень вкусным, — невинный взгляд Дани обезоруживал, но Олег не сдавался.

— Вот мог бы и мне оставить!

— А потом говорят, что это мы с Масей ведем себя, как женатая парочка, — покачал головой проходящий мимо Сережа. — Куда катится мир…

Олег и Даня проводили его недоумевающим взглядом. Терновой подумал, что стоит спросить, не пропускал ли он прием таблеток, потому как разговоры с самим собой вслух до добра не доводят, а Даня — Даня времени зря не терял и пока Олег думал о здоровье товарищей, разделывался с тем, что принес ему его самый настоящий друг.

 

***

— Э-эй, подсадите меня, кто-нибудь!

На протяжении добрых пяти минут Даня пытался вскарабкаться на огромный валун. Почему? Если бы только Олег знал! Сам он бродил поодаль, высматривая тихое место, чтобы посидеть в тени и переждать прогулку.

Олег не успел. Он был слишком далеко. Видит Бог, он пытался! Он несся к Дане так быстро, как только мог, как позволяла толпа туристов, как раз проходящая мимо, но нет, Хабиб первым подставил дружеское плечо, помогая Бурцеву наконец вскарабкаться на этот свой камень.

Терновой добрался до цели, когда Даня, словно огромный кот, уже развалился на залитой солнцем поверхности валуна. Довольный и счастливый, свесив сверху одну руку, он, казалось, отрешился от всего остального мира.

— Дань, ну не мог подождать что ли, я бы тебя подсадил, — бросая взгляд на отирающегося поблизости Хабиба с камерой, высказал свое непонятное недовольство Олег.

— А в чем п-проблема? — Даня приоткрыл глаза и уставился на топчущегося у подножия валуна Олега. — Давай ко мне, м-места хватит, Олеж.

Олег очень сильно сомневался, что места на самом деле хватит — все-таки ни он, ни Даня не были миниатюрными, а Бурцев в одиночку и так занимал все свободное пространство.

— Ну давай же, Олег, — Даня протянул руку, — или ты высоты боишься? — этот засранец определенно знал, как подтолкнуть Олега к желаемому действию.

— Не боюсь, — Терновой ухватился за протянутую ладонь и, поочередно наступая на небольшие выступы и помогая себе второй рукой, вскарабкался к Дане. — Не думал, что у тебя хватит сил меня вытянуть, — усаживаясь рядом, подколол он друга.

На самом деле Олег ни капельки не сомневался в силе Дани. Он уже не раз успел прочувствовать ее на себе во время их совместных тренировок и, что греха таить, она ему даже нравилась. Сила была особенной изюминкой Бурцева — будто у него других мало было, не человек, а булка с изюмом, — но если другое было ожидаемо и очевидно от музыканта, то стальные мускулы в, на первый взгляд, субтильном юноше были полной неожиданностью. Если бы они были в одной весовой категории, то, Олег не сомневался, Даня мог бы его с легкостью уложить на лопатки.

— Подвинься, — Олег сел на горячую поверхность камня, свесив вниз ноги.

Вероятно, Даня уже пожалел о своем решении, разделить уютное место с кем-то еще, потому как теперь развалиться у него не получалось. Так думал Олег, но Даня, очевидно, был другого мнения. Улегшись Терновому головой прямо на колени и тоже свесив длинные ноги, он хитро посмотрел на друга снизу вверх.

— Для этого я тебя и звал, теперь намного удобнее, — промурлыкал Даня, щурясь на солнце.

— У тебя нет совести, Дынька, — беззлобно — как вообще можно злиться на этого котенка? — щелкнул пальцем Даню по носу Олег. — Ты же понимаешь, что мне не так удобно, как тебе?

— Ну Оле-ег, ну пять минут посиди, — занудел Даня, укладывая голову так, чтобы тень от головы Тернового падала ему на лицо. — Спасибо, — не дожидаясь согласия, улыбнулся он, — ты настоящий друг.

Опять подкупил сладкими речами. Олег вздохнул. Когда-нибудь он научится говорить этому мальчишке нет, а до тех пор придется продолжить терпеть все его капризы и выходки. Не то чтобы Даня просил или требовал чего-то, что было Олегу слишком в тягость, просто рядом с Бурцевым он не чувствовал себя хозяином положения.

Задумавшись, Олег запустил пальцы в отросшие волосы Дани, перебирая их и, казалось, даже слыша довольное урчание парнишки. Мягкие пряди легко скользили между пальцами, успокаивая не только Даню, но и самого Олега, которого неожиданно начало клонить ко сну.

Откуда-то сбоку раздался щелчок затвора, привлекая внимание Олега. На соседнем валуне обнаружилась Крис с фотоаппаратом.

— Для семейного архива, — расплылась она в улыбке и бесшумно стекла вниз. Странная девочка.

— Дань, ты сейчас заснешь, — Олег потряс Бурцева за плечо, — а мне голову напечет.

Даня недовольно сел, освобождая Олега и позволяя тому спрыгнуть вниз.

— Ну? Ты идешь, Дынь? — Терновой отступил на пару шагов и, задрав голову, посмотрел на парня. — Или будешь там до вечера сидеть?

— Я не знаю, как с-слезть, — признался Даня.

— Прыгай, — посоветовал Олег, но получил в ответ такой взгляд, что моментально пожалел о предложении. — Ладно, иди сюда, — он подошел ближе и расставил руки, — прыгай ко мне, я поймаю.

И Даня прыгнул.

Олег не рассчитал, что Даня тяжелее, чем кажется. Он вспомнил об этом, только когда его спина встретилась с твердой поверхностью, а поверх него распластался испуганный Бурцев.

— П-прости, Олеж, я т-тебя не ушиб? — заплетающимся языком начал извиняться он.

— Я не могу дышать, — с трудом выдавил из себя Олег, наблюдая как округляются глаза Дани, — слезь с меня уже!

— И еще раз, — сбоку опять раздался щелчок камеры и голос Кристины.

— Да-да, конечно, — спохватился Даня, резво соскакивая с Олега и протягивая ему руку, помогая подняться.

Как самый настоящий друг.

 

***

Олег дремал, откинув голову на спинку кресла. Впереди было несколько часов полета и можно было бы даже от души выспаться, если бы не Даня с Родионом, сидящие рядом и увлеченно обсуждающие разную ерунду. Ну как ерунду, иногда Родион рассказывал очень даже интересные истории, которые могли бы сойти за сказки на ночь, если бы Бурцев не начинал ржать, как молодой жеребец, едва Олег проваливался в сон. И угораздило же его забыть беруши!

— Тебе хорошо, молодой, красивый, все девки перед тобой стелются, — с какой-то беззлобной завистью вздыхал Родион, — а меня за старичка-лесовичка принимают, никто во мне не хочет мою мужицкую страстную натуру разглядеть.

— Т-толку-то, что стелются, — возмутился Бурцев, — я еще да-аже не целовался ни разу, н-ну так, по-взрослому.

— Как это тебя угораздило? Боишься, что сожрут тебя страстные девицы? — в голосе Толочкина слышался неподдельный интерес, возможно, он даже и камеру достал — такой контент пропадает!

— Да раньше как-то не до того было, — вздохнул Даня, — а чем дальше, тем с-сложнее. Все же теперь думают, что я все знаю, все умею, п-приходится избегать.

— А научиться не пробовал? Не мудреное это дело, только у меня так давно уже никого не было, считай, и позабыл уже, — как всегда, перевел на себя тему разговора Родион.

— На п-помидорах что-ли? Я их вообще не люблю, — с брезгливостью в голосе отмахнулся Даня. — А в теории все не то. В-вот если бы кто-нибудь научил, п-показал, так сказать, на примере, другое дело.

— Где ж ты найдешь учителя, — посочувствовал ему Родион, с громким шуршанием раздирая обертку от чего-то съедобного и продолжая с набитым ртом, — тут к первому встречному не пойдешь.

— Дань, я тебя научу, — подал голос Олег, — объясню всё и покажу, только дайте уже поспать.

Через кресло от него на весь самолет разразился кашлем Родион, привлекая внимание бортпроводницы, да и не только ее. Олег приподнял край маски с котом и одним глазом окинул окружающую его обстановку. Девушка в униформе топталась около Толочкина, предлагая ему стакан воды и медицинскую помощь.

— П-правда научишь? — Даня повернулся к Олегу всем корпусом и смотрел то ли удивленно, то ли восторженно — после приятной темноты свет слишком слепил глаза, чтобы Терновой мог разобрать такие похожие эмоции.

— Научу, — кивнул он в подтверждение собственных слов, и даже улыбнулся, отзеркаливая широкую улыбку Даниила.

— С-спасибо, Олежка, ты самый настоящий друг!

Видимо, от радости, что нашел учителя, Даня кинулся его обнимать. И как Данечке не ответить тем же? Олег привычным жестом прижал парнишку к себе — насколько позволяли кресла самолета, и провел рукой по спине, надеясь приглушить его бушующие эмоции. Надо же, человеку уже восемнадцать, а он из-за такой мелочи девушек сторонится! А ведь хочется же — Олег вспомнил себя в его возрасте — не может не хотеться! И кто, если не лучший друг должен прийти на помощь?

— Вы бы прям здесь не начинали учиться, — заговорщицким тоном, немного нараспев произнес пришедший в себя после внезапного приступа кашля Родион, — подождите хоть, пока до отеля доберемся.

Даня нехотя отстранился, что-то бурча под нос, и уселся в кресло.

— Спи, — Олег достал из кармана собственного рюкзака маску для сна Дани и кинул ему на колени, — иначе придется все-таки на помидорах учиться.

— Как с-скажете, учитель, — послушно кивнул головой Бурцев, снимая очки и пряча блестящие глаза за маской. И совершенно не обращая внимания на зашедшегося вторым приступом кашля Родиона. Олег решил по прибытию посоветовать ему проверить легкие и, поправив собственную маску, наконец провалился в сон.

 

***

— Н-ну что?

— Что? — Олег оторвал взгляд от книги и посмотрел на Бурцева, который возвышался над ним, переминаясь с ноги на ногу.

— Ты в с-самолете обещал, — нерешительно начал Даня, отводя взгляд, — если ты п-передумал, я пойму.

Честно признаться, Олег совсем позабыл, что обещал обучить Данечку искусству поцелуя — плотный график и постоянные переезды давали о себе знать, но отказываться от обещанного он, конечно же, не намеревался. Да и предосудительного Олег ничего в этом не видел — он же актер, он даже на камеру целовался не раз, еще и с малознакомыми девицами, а тут надо другу помочь — так в чем же проблема? Конечно, с парнями Терновому целоваться не приходилось, но какая, по сути, разница? Губы-то у всех одинаковые.

Вложив в книгу закладку — фотографию любимой племянницы — Олег убрал ее на тумбочку и встал с кресла. Даня почему-то сделал шаг назад, наверное, ему все-таки страшно было начинать. Терновой ободряюще улыбнулся и его ученик, кажется, даже немного расслабился и тоже растянул губы в некоем подобии улыбки.

— Подойди ближе, я не кусаюсь, — Олег опустил руку на плечо Дани и потянул его на себя. — Давай сначала проверим, что ты умеешь. Представь, что я девушка, — добавил он, ведь Данечке это определенно должно было помочь.

— Олежка, б-блин, я же сказал, что совсем не умею, — заныл Даня, — я не могу.

— Ладно, тогда давай так, — предложил другой вариант Олег, снимая с Дани очки и убирая их на тумбочку, поверх своей книги, — представим, что девушка — ты, они обычно не особо активные в поцелуях, особенно в самом начале, так что тебе не придется ничего предпринимать, просто чувствуй и запоминай то, что буду делать я. Ясно?

Дождавшись кивка, Олег сократил расстояние между ними и коснулся губами приоткрытых в предвкушении губ Даниила. Было немного непривычно целовать кого-то, кто одного с тобой роста и даже чуть выше, но в остальном было все так, как и думал Олег — никакой разницы между женскими и мужскими губами.

Губы Дани были мягкими и податливыми. А еще отдавали привкусом яблока и, отчего-то, клубники, что Олега даже немного забавило. Хотелось лучше распробовать этот вкус, что, впрочем, Олег и сделал. Нежно проведя языком по пухлым губам и поймав Данин судорожный выдох, он положил руку на затылок парнишки, притягивая его к себе. Руки Дани, до этого находящиеся неведомо где, ощутились где-то на талии. Видимо, Бурцев от напряжения сжал в кулаки футболку, одновременно царапая кожу через слой материала, что было даже немного щекотно. Олег дернулся, одновременно с этим втягивая нижнюю губу Дани и даже пуская в ход зубы.

— Оле-Олег, — прохрипел Даня, пытаясь отстраниться, — подожди.

— Что-то не так? — Терновой моментально отпустил друга и отодвинулся, взволнованно вглядываясь в его лицо. — Что такое, Дань?

— М-мне нужен перерыв, — Даня отчего-то залился краской и, окончательно выпутавшись из цепких лап Олега, умчался в ванную.

Оставшись наедине с собой, Олег наконец уловил и собственные ощущения — легкое возбуждение, отдающееся жаром внизу живота, приятное покалывание в кончиках пальцев и сладкий привкус клубники на губах. И тут до него дошло.

— Дань, — окликнул он друга, который все еще не вернулся, но точно слышал его голос — спасибо тонким стенам, — это нормальная реакция организма. Такое бывает, особенно с непривычки. Или после длительного воздержания, — добавил он чуть тише, уже для себя, — просто вспоминай в такие моменты, что перед тобой все-таки я, а не девушка твоей мечты. Это должно помочь.

Вышедший из ванной Даня посмотрел на него совершенно нечитаемым взглядом.

— Я не думаю, что это поможет.

В принципе, Даня был прав — этот способ не очень работал, Олег ведь даже не представлял девушку, даже больше — он ни на секунду не забывал, что перед ним Данечка, а все равно организм среагировал на поцелуй привычным образом. Разве что Терновой мог более-менее контролировать собственное состояние.

— Тогда тебе кроме навыков надо еще и привычку выработать, чтобы после первого же поцелуя не убежать с позором в кусты. Это будет неловко, — по-доброму усмехнулся он. — Будем тренироваться.

— Как скажешь, — покорно согласился Даня и подошел ближе. — Продолжим?

Кажется, кто-то вошел во вкус.

 

***

Даня был способным учеником, это Олег мог сказать совершенно уверенно. Парень отдавал себя целиком процессу обучения, не жалея времени и не заботясь об опухших губах. Сказать по правде, Терновой готов был выдать ему сертификат об успешном окончании курса уже на третий день после того, как они начали тренироваться, но Даня был перфекционистом и хотел отточить свое мастерство до идеала.

К тому же, существовала одна маленькая — или не очень — проблема, в виде Даниного возбуждения, так мешающего процессу, и которую Олег собирался научить Даню контролировать.

— Если поцелуй станет для тебя чем-то обычным, обыденным, то и организм перестанет так быстро откликаться, — заявил он с видом профессионала и, окинув взглядом уютный номер с приглушенным светом, добавил: — Может, еще тут обстановка слишком интимная.

— Ну давай п-попробуем где-нибудь еще, — согласился Даня, явно намереваясь сделать это прямо сейчас.

— Утром попробуем, — осадил его Олег, — поздно уже, спать пора.

Жадный до знаний Бурцев обиженно надул губы, но послушно забрался в постель, правда лег на самый край, повернувшись спиной к «обидчику». Олег погасил свет и тоже нырнул под одеяло. Несколько минут он лежал и слушал в тишине нарочито громкое сопение Дани, который явно пытался показать, что оскорблен до глубины души отказом продолжить обучение. По правде говоря, они сегодня управились слишком быстро — обычно, на «уроки» у них уходило не меньше двадцати минут, а тут уже через пять все как-то само собой завершилось.

— Дань, не дуйся, ладно? — не вытерпел Олег, перебираясь ближе к Бурцеву. — Ну давай еще потренируемся, мне не жалко, только хватит обиженно сопеть.

— С-серьезно? — Даню предложение явно заинтересовало, и он даже соизволил повернуться к Олегу лицом.

— А почему бы и нет?

Видимо, Даня тоже рассудил, что никаких препятствий для тренировки нет, и вместо ответа подался вперед, привычно касаясь губ Олега своими. В таком положении целоваться было даже удобнее, хотя Терновой уже привык к разнице в росте, но теперь она вовсе не чувствовалась, а почти полная темнота способствовала тому, чтобы окончательно забыть, что перед ним Даня. Но забыть не получалось. И представить девушку — бывшую, будущую, теоретическую — не получалось. Олег решил, что это даже хорошо, потому как он точно может держать ситуацию под контролем, пока помнит, что именно Даня его жадно целует, а не какая-то девица, готовая зайти дальше поцелуев.

Потому что Даня вел себя именно так.

— Так удобнее будет, — прошептал он, слегка толкая Олега в плечо и заставляя тем самым лечь на спину.

Олег не спорил, так и правда было удобнее. А еще в глубине души он радовался, что Данечка продвинулся в навыках и может показать то, чему его никто не учил. Способный ученик все-таки ему достался!

От нахлынувшей гордости Олегу резко захотелось обнять Даню, что он и сделал, прижав его к себе еще сильнее, чем тот и так прижимался, навалившись сверху. На мгновение Даня прервал поцелуй и поднял голову, пытаясь в темноте разглядеть лицо Олега, видимо, не понимая, что означают внезапно свалившиеся на него обнимашки.

— Ты самый лучший, Дань, — прошептал Олег, практически не чувствуя собственных губ, — самый-самый.

Кажется, Даня растрогался. Съехав чуть вниз, от уткнулся носом куда-то в шею Олегу и тоже обнял его, насколько позволяло их положение.

— Не знаю, чем я заслужил такого человека, как ты, — продолжил Терновой, раз уж теперь его язык был свободен. — Каждый день я вижу в тебе новый повод для восхищения. Ты настоящее чудо, Дынька, — шутливо закончил он, понимая, что Бурцев скоро воспламенится от смущения.

— Спасибо, Олеж, — пробормотал Даня.

— А теперь можно спать? — Олег не удержался от насмешливого вопроса, за что моментально получил больнючий тычок в бок. — Да, я тоже тебя люблю, Дань, — чмокнув Бурцева куда-то в лоб и прижав к себе, он наконец позволил себе закрыть давно слипающиеся глаза и уснуть особенно сладким сном.

 

***

— Пока никого нет, — раздалось под ухом у переодевающегося Олега — благо, он успел натянуть штаны. — Олеж, успеешь еще, до твоего выхода целых две песни.

Олег покорно развернулся, оставив попытки застегнуть рубашку, и подставил Дане губы, в которые парнишка жадно впился. Будто они лет сто не тренировались. Или вообще никогда, а не сегодня утром, перед выходом из номера. Сцепив руки за спиной Бурцева, чтобы они не болтались безвольно, Олег наслаждался прогрессом своего необычного ученика и радовался, что освещение на сцене не позволяет разглядеть его искусанные губы.

— Олеж, девушки всегда ведут себя т-так безучастно? — поинтересовался Даня, чуть отстраняясь.

— Нет, — Терновой ощутил некую неловкость, которая случается, когда ученик замечает оплошность учителя. — Прости, Дань, — он сам подался вперед, перемещая одну руку на затылок Бурцева и прижимая его к себе. Наконец отвечая на напористый поцелуй, а не просто позволяя себя целовать.

— Чего это вы тут делаете? — дверь гримерки со скрипом приоткрылась, заставая целующуюся парочку врасплох, и в проеме показалась голова Макса. — А, сосетесь. Ну ладно, соситесь дальше. Сереееееж, — крикнул он куда-то в сторону, прикрывая дверь, — я же говорил…

Кажется, Даня был так увлечен процессом, что совершенно не обратил внимание на Макса. И Олег даже чувствовал почему. Очень хорошо чувствовал.

— Даня, если у тебя в кармане не микрофон, тогда нам стоит остановиться, — Терновой с трудом отпихнул от себя парня. — Дыши, Дань, дыши.

Олегу и самому бы не помешало подышать свежим воздухом, но он уже слышал, как взрывали зрительный зал Макс и Сережа под «Сигареты-ракеты», а значит у него оставалось не больше минуты, чтобы привести себя в порядок.

— Дань, дай футболку, — понимая, что рубашку подрагивающими от спешки руками он уже не застегнет, Олег нацепил то, что попалось под руку и не имело на себе пуговиц, бросил взгляд на зеркало, замечая покрасневшие губы, и под последние аккорды песни Свободы помчался в сторону сцены.

 

***

— Я понимаю, если бы ты на сцене трюки какие-то выделывал, если бы это тебе надо было для номера, — возмущался Олег, втирая отвратительно пахнущую мазь в спину Бурцева, — но для стори Крис! У нас концерт через два часа, а ты разогнуться не можешь. О чем ты только думал, Дань?!

— Да понял я, понял, — уткнувшись носом в подушку, скулил Даня, — я хотел сделать с-солнышко. Кто знал, что турник сломанный.

— Он не был сломанным, пока ты на нем не повис, — продолжал Олег, — а если бы ты себе позвоночник сломал?

— Н-ну не сломал же. А-ай! — завопил Даня, когда Терновой слишком сильно надавил на какую-то точку внизу спины.

— Да потерпи ты немного, кажется, я нащупал! — обрадовался Олег, не обращая внимания на хныканье и стоны распластанного на кровати парня. — Подожди, так не удобно.

Олег забрался на кровати и, оседлав ноги Дани, принялся массировать спину. Не зря же он когда-то учил основы массажа!

— Ты говори, где болит, — посоветовал он подозрительно затихшему Даниилу. — Сейчас поставим тебя на ноги.

— Ааааай, Олег, б-больно! — не заставил повторять дважды Даня. Вот всегда бы слушался, и цены бы ему не было. — А-а! Я не выдержу!

— Терпи! — Терновой включил режим максимальной строгости, продолжая разминать растянутые мышцы. — А так больно, Дань?

— Нет, так хорошо. П-приятно! О-о-о… — протяжно выдохнул он. — Еще, Олег, вот там, даа…

Телефон Олега на тумбочке ожил, оповещая о пришедшем сообщении.

— Дань, посмотри, что там, у меня руки в мази.

Даня нехотя, с охами-вздохами дотянулся до телефона.

— Это от Ананаса, — оповестил он Олега, разблокировав телефон комбинацией цифр. — «Олег, мы, конечно, всё понимаем, но не все такие понимающие, как мы».

— Что? — не понял Олег, склоняясь вперед и через плечо Дани пытаясь разглядеть текст, чтобы убедиться, что все расслышал правильно.

— Так и н-написать?

— Так и пиши, — пожал плечами Олег, продолжая свое занятие и вырывая у Дани еще один стон.

Как только сообщение было отправлено, телефон разразился громкой трелью. Видимо, Никита, который делил с Хабибом соседний номер, решил, что писать будет слишком долго.

— Да, с-слушаю, — ответил Даня на вызов, — Олег немного занят…

— Без подробностей, Дэни, без подробностей, — из трубки донесся голос Никиты. — Музыку хоть включите, вас слишком слышно.

— Х-хорошо, — растерянно согласился Даня, но Никита уже отключился. — А з-зачем музыка?

Олегу было не до ребусов, он пытался вспомнить, где расположена точка, помассировав которую, можно заставить спину работать.

— Да включи что-нибудь, раз просят, какая тебе разница, — отмахнулся он, в очередной раз куда-то надавливая, — выбери в моем плейлисте.

— А-аай, Олег, б-больно! — завопил Даня. — Подожди минутку.

— У нас нет минутки, у нас выступление скоро, включи любую.

«Любой песней» оказался один из треков Сереги — именно то, что оба могли слушать, не споря и не прося переключить на что-то более приемлемое.

Музыка прервалась очередной смс-кой, на этот раз от самого Трущева, комната которого была с другой стороны.

— «Не оскверняйте мои треки!» — зачитал Даня. — Они там что, п-перегрелись все? А-ай, оооо, хорошо! — позабыв о песнях и несносных соседях, вновь застонал он. — Не останавливайся!

И Олег не останавливался до тех пор, пока Даня не перестал чувствовать боль в пояснице, хоть у самого затекли ноги, а от запаха мази начали слезиться глаза. Главное, он поставил Данечку на ноги, и пусть тот весь вечер ходил немного неловко и напряженно, вызывая смешки ребят, зато ходил. А сам Терновой осознал, что он не только талантливый музыкант, но еще и отличный массажист. Лишь бы об этом не узнали другие, иначе отбоя от «пациентов» не будет!

 

***

В купе было душно, тесно и скучно. А еще ужасно хотелось спать и затекла правая рука, на которую навалился не менее сонный Даня. Хотелось домой, на мягкую постель, да так, чтобы неделю никто не беспокоил. Чтобы не слышать этот постоянный гул голосов, не чувствовать непрерывного движения, остановить внутренние часы, которые все время спешат и не дают покоя.

Они смотрели какой-то тупой фильм, воткнув по одному наушнику в ухо. Напротив развалился залипающий в телефон Хабибка, а на верхней полке сопел Родион. Они ехали уже шесть или семь часов, хоть по ощущениям казалось, что прошла целая вечность, будто они родились в этом вагоне, состарятся и умрут в нем, а вереница деревьев за пыльным окном так никогда и не оборвется.

Дверь купе с шумом раздвинулась — как и любая, когда ее открывал Макс — и в тесной каморке стало еще теснее. Макс бесцеремонно хлопнулся на ноги Хабибки, который едва успел сдвинуть их в сторону, а Серега присел рядом с Даней.

— Мы тут с Сережей поспорили, — начал Макс, привлекая к себе внимание Олега и Дани. Даже Хабиб отложил телефон, а с верхней полки послышалось заинтересованное кряхтение Роди. — Кто из вас сверху?

— Максим, — выдохнул Серега, закрывая лицо рукой, — ну не так же в лоб!

— А какой смысл тянуть кота за хвост? — возмутился Макс, вновь поворачиваясь к Олегу и Дане. — Так кто? Сережа говорит, что сверху точно Олег, потому что он типа старше и опытнее, а я говорю, вот мы же… ай, Сережа, не дергай ногами… что не всегда же так бывает, вы можете меняться.

— В смысле? — Олег дураком не был и, конечно же, понял, что Макс спрашивает не о том, кто занимает верхнюю полку. Не понял он одного — почему этот вопрос задают именно ему?

— В прямом, блин, ну что ты как маленький, Олег, серьезно, — покачал головой Макс. — Неужели так сложно сказать, ты сверху или Даня? Или по очереди, мм?

— Мы просто друзья, — Олег чувствовал, что его брови заползли куда-то высоко на лоб, но никак не мог вернуть их на место. Это надо же такое придумать!

— Ой, да все мы тут друзья, — махнул рукой Макс, — не хотите — не говорите, скучные вы люди, — разочарованно добавил он.

— Вы чего, про себя все фанфики прочитали, теперь за нас взялись? — догадался Олег. — Мало мне Дани было с его предположениями, хорошо, что давно забросил.

Даня отвел взгляд, делая вид, что рассматривает интересное пятно на стене.

— Ладно, с тобой потом поговорим, но вы-то куда? Сами как будто по себе не знаете, что все это выдумки!

— Потому и спрашиваем, что знаем, — фыркнул Максим. — И причем здесь фанфики, у нас глаза есть. Пойдем, Сереж, а то он нам сейчас начнет заливать, что они не сосутся и вместе не спят.

— Да не спим мы вместе! — возразил Олег, вспоминая, что вообще-то спят. — Спим, но не в том смысле, — добавил он уже не так уверено вслед уходящей парочке и перевел взгляд на Хабиба, который смотрел на него поверх экрана телефона. — Что?

— Ничего, — тихо ответил тот и даже не хихикнул, видимо у Олега был слишком грозный вид.

— Мы будем дальше смотреть или нет? — Терновой повернулся к затихшему Дане, который, видимо, ждал нагоняй за фанфики, но не при людях же ссориться!

— Б-будем, — кивнул тот, — только давай поменяемся местами.

— Когда-нибудь я научусь говорить тебе нет, — проворчал Олег, поднимаясь с насиженного места.

— Макс, смотри, они меняются, ты был прав, — снимая на телефон происходящее перед ним, пробормотал Хабибка и, сопроводив слова фирменным смешком, опять затих под пристальным взглядом Олега.

— Н-не обращай внимания, Олеж, — Даня перекинул длинные ноги через колени Тернового, а тот, в свою очередь, наконец размял затекшую руку. — Так удобнее, скажи же.

— Надо было давно поменяться, — заключил Олег, показывая хихикнувшему Хабибке средний палец, и вставив в ухо протянутый Даней наушник, включил фильм.

 

***

— Ладно Данечка, но Олег! Обязательно было после слов «личная жизнь остается личной жизнью» смотреть на Даню, как на восьмое чудо света? Я уже устала вас прикрывать, — возмущалась Назима по дороге в отель после фотосессии. — Ничего смешного, Даня, — она толкнула локтем сидящего рядом парня, — ты ничуть не лучше. Я не знаю, от чего я умру раньше — от руки Тимура Ильдаровича из-за вашего поведения, или от сахарного диабета.

— А причем тут д-диабет? — нахмурился Даня.

— Ты со стороны на ваше поведение смотрел? Нет? А ты посмотри, — продолжила она отчитывать ребят. — Совести у вас нет.

— Я не понимаю, в чем проблема, — наконец подал голос Олег. — Что мы делаем не так?

— Всё, Олег! Вы ведете себя как влюбленная парочка, пусть это так и есть, но вы не думали, в какой стране мы живем? Попробуйте держать себя в руках.

— Какая парочка? — Терновой засмеялся, но поймав осуждающий взгляд Назимы, замолчал. — Ты серьезно?

— Представьте себе, да. Я понимаю, вам не хочется ничего скрывать, но придется, — смягчилась она. — По-другому никак.

— Что скрывать?

— Олег, хватит тупить! Ваши отношения, конечно же, — словно маленькому ребенку пояснила она.

— Но у нас нет отношений, — искренне возмутился Олег.

— Ты уверен? — кажется, терпение Назимы было на исходе. Благо, такси уже подъехало к гостинице и им пришлось прервать разговор.

Олег задумался.

Он думал о словах Назимы, пока они заходили в холл, пока ехали в лифте на свой этаж, пока шли по длинному коридору.

— Кажется, я сломала Олега, — усмехнулась девушка, прежде чем зайти в свой номер.

— Ничего, я его починю, — улыбнулся Даня, отпирая дверь в их с Олегом общий — как обычно — номер, и пропуская его вперед.

Любые отношения, по мнению Олега, можно было разделить на составляющие: на заботу, которой он одаривал Даню в полной мере, на чувства, которые у него к Дане совершенно точно были — пусть это нельзя было назвать громким словом «любовь», но в какой-то мере, он Даню любил. Иногда даже обожал и восхищался. И на физическую близость — черт бы побрал эту идею с поцелуями — без них теперь не обходился ни один день и, в какой-то момент, даже осознав, что ученик превзошел учителя, они не прекратили это делать.

И они делали это прямо сейчас.

Стоило переступить порог комнаты, как Даня повернул Олега к себе и, прижав к стене, принялся жадно целовать. Ничего необычного. Не в первый раз.

— Дань, мы встречаемся? — когда в легких закончился воздух, спросил Олег и замер.

Он боялся ответа. Он боялся, что его вопрос оскорбит Даню, или напугает. Он боялся, что Даня скажет нет.

— Давно, Олеж. Прости, что не сказал тебе раньше, — Бурцев с трудом сдерживал смех. — Я думал, ты никогда не догадаешься.

— Коварный засранец, — Олег запустил руки под футболку Дани, проводя пальцами по ребрам и заставляя парня задергаться от щекотки. — Это был твой хитрый план? Ты все подстроил? — толкая его в сторону кровати, продолжал Терновой. — У тебя нет совести! — роняя Даню на постель и наваливаясь сверху, заключил он.

— Ты клялся, что натурал, у м-меня не было выхода, — сквозь смех выдавил из себя Даня и совершенно серьезно добавил: — Ты сам бы никогда к этому не пришел.

— Ты маленький злой гений, но, наверное, именно поэтому я тебя и люблю.

Повисла пауза. Олег осознавал свои слова. Даня боялся нарушить мыслительный процесс. Но кто-то ведь должен был это сделать?

— Я тоже тебя люблю, Олежка, — он приподнял голову, нежно целуя ставшие такими родными губы.

— Ты у меня самый лучший, — прошептал Олег, разрывая поцелуй. — Никому тебя не отдам.

— Я сам не уйду. Не зря же я так долго старался.

— Надо сказать ребятам, — Терновой перекатился на бок, продолжая обнимать Даню одной рукой. — Что мы вместе.

— Мне кажется, они не удивятся. Жираф у нас в коллективе т-только один, — не сдержал смех Бурцев, заставляя Олега напасть на него с новой порцией щекотки.

И пусть сегодня стучат в стены и присылают сотни сообщений, пусть зовут их гулять или просят включить музыку, пусть они опять опоздают на саундчек, пусть он потом удивит или не удивит ребят — сейчас Олега не волновало ничего, кроме факта, что у него, оказывается, есть парень, и, наконец, воспользоваться этим фактом по полной. А то, что он утверждал, что натурал — ну, ошибся. С кем не бывает?


End file.
